


Green Eyes

by myrrhs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dead Dave, Drabble, F/M, Gen, More of a descriptive short piece than anything, Not Beta Read, Sadstuck, Short, Short One Shot, why do i only write sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrrhs/pseuds/myrrhs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her green eyes narrowed at him and he was enthralled. They pulsated with a kind of light, and upon closer inspection, he could see that they were in constant motion, beryl stormclouds forming emerald lightning. If her eyes alone were all of the storms in more universes than he could count, then what was she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes

Dave remembered first the cold. It wasn't wispy and menacing like a bitter old woman, but it wasn't pleasant, either. It was like sitting in a bath after the heat had left, and trying to move, but finding himself unable to. The black feathers floated down, enveloping this entire pure universe with a cloud of something most noxious. What little warmth there was left slipped between the fingers on his clumsy right hand, and he watched from above as green eyes poured out hot tears for a boy bleeding in the snow.

He wondered why she was crying for the boy. He was just another straw Dave, imagined and whirled into being by a foolish game for children. He watched as her tears mixed with his pooling blood, as she lowered her lips to his, as the current world grew darker still.  
-  
There were violet eyes next, heavily mascaraed lashes blinking up at him. He held her hand as they stood, counting with bated breaths. There was a moment when Dave thought that surely this was all an illusion, that it was a twisted farce put on by his Bro. No one would let a thirteen-year-old die twice, first by bullets, then by fire. Really, the same thing. But sure enough, the clock ticked down and they turned to look at each other once more before there was a flash of heat and the world spun to a close.  
-  
Her green eyes narrowed at him and he was enthralled. They pulsated with a kind of light, and upon closer inspection, he could see that they were in constant motion, beryl stormclouds forming emerald lightning. If her eyes alone were all of the storms in more universes than he could count, then what was she? She was more animal than human, he noted, and he tried to maintain his facade. To no use, for she bared her tapered canines at him in a cruel smile, her ears twitching. She was his friend, or at least at one point. He knew that he wouldn't be able to kill her, and she seemed to know it too. She pushed the Dersite off of the ledge, leaving a weak spot for Dave to attack her. He leapt after the Mayor instead.  
-  
She was so small, curled up like that. He had chased the wolves for ages, panting as he attempted to save their quarry from them. It turned into a fight that in some foolish part of him, he thought he could win. But even a god is no match for a monster, and he fell to the ground, blood pooling yet again from the wounds in his chest. He lay there as the darkness enveloped him with the warmth he had so desired those three years ago, and smiled despite all as he saw her bright green eyes peering at him with an avid fascination for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> haha im so bad at writing


End file.
